


Fall

by TeamThor



Series: Thorbruce week 2019 - my contributions [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor
Summary: Alternate ending to Endgame where Bruce's snap brings everyone back. Literally everyone.It's just the Revengers going to a hot spring and doing face masks with a healthy helping of thorbruce idk what to tell you
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Thorbruce week 2019 - my contributions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of thorbruce week! Prompt is Fall

Autumn (or Fall, as Bruce so liked to correct him) was generally not a time for relaxation - especially when you’re part of a fledgling nation still recovering from a brush with Death herself. Harvests had to be collected, shelters constructed, and the threat of winter that hadn’t seemed all that real before now loomed over their heads. And as such, times for sitting down were rather limited. 

It seemed every 5 minutes was an opportunity for a new problem to rear its head, and every 5 minutes Thor had to bat it back down under the ground with a shovel. 

He tried very hard not to dwell on what it would’ve been like had Bruce not fixed...everything. Had that snap of the glove brought some back, but kept others at death’s door. The images of Heimdall and Loki were still burned into his brain, still dwelled just below the surface of his mind, ready to strike any moment he felt remotely at ease. But it was easier combatting them, now that they were back. Now that all he had to do to see Loki was knock on his door, now that the comforting presence of Heimdall’s watchful gaze would flit over him occasionally when things started to get tough again. 

They were all here. He didn’t see as much of everyone as he’d like - what with Bruce’s status as somewhat of a local celebrity, Loki’s naturally reclusive nature, and the general weight of responsibility that loomed over them all. He worked, they worked, and very very occasionally they’d all find themselves without something to do. Asgardians were a hard working people - there were some jobs that the public insisted on taking.

And that left Thor at a loss, somewhat. He liked the work. After 5 years of near isolation, being with his people and being actually able to do something was a feeling that was still too rare. When he was alone, his skin itched, the lightning underneath it shifting and crawling with his unease. His throat felt dry, and some days his eyes would linger on a bottle for a few more seconds than was necessary. 

So, when Bruce had said something about visiting ‘hot springs’, he’d practically flung himself at it. Of course he had no idea what these were, what they were going to do with them, or even how to get there but Bruce seemed pretty sure that it was something everyone would enjoy. Bruce seemed sure of a lot, these days. He smiled more, stood up straighter, instigated hugs and handshakes and autographs without a second thought. 

***

“It suits you.” 

Thor had said, one night as they were curled up in Bruce’s apartment. The bed was too small for the both of them, but Thor had never been comfier. Not with Bruce below him, with the scientists large hand resting on the flat of his back. 

“What? The green?” 

Bruce chuckled, the vibrations of his chest sending a comforting feeling fluttering through Thor’s lungs, and yet again he found himself staring. The crinkling of the eyes, the corners of the mouth turned up in a smile that was so casual - and yet, so daunting. So beautiful. 

“Happiness.” 

Thor leant forward, nudging his forehead against Bruce’s chin in a manner that he hoped would display his affection properly, because sometimes it was hard to look. 

He could stare for hours at that smile, but it was like staring into the sun. It got blinding, the feeling in his chest got too good, too good to be true - it felt like a dream. Like if he looked away, things would twist themselves back into a narrative of pain and dispair.

But they didn’t. 

Bruce was here, he was solid under Thor’s hands, and he was happy. 

***

It was a welcome improvement. Bruce would bring Thor out of the shell he’d been constructing, and so it was no wonder that Bruce was the one to bring them all together. All with a simple electronic letter, on the tablet he’d reluctantly bought at the scientists request. 

And somehow, it had devolved from there. They’d arrived to the spring without a problem - well, no problems outside of Loki protesting vehemently to the nickname ‘The Revengers’ being continued - and quickly settled in. 

It was an odd experience, the Revengers, the champions of the universe, all settling into a hot spring together. And it got even odder when someone suggested face masks as a joke, and they’d all laughed about it, but somehow it had ended up happening anyways. 

And then a glass of mulled wine had found its way into each of their hands (non alcoholic for Thor - which was surprisingly palatable all things considered) , and through it all Thor found himself unwinding. 

Feeling the tension seep out of his shoulders, as his friends laughed over jokes and memories, the warmth of the water sapping the strength from his bones and allowing him to finally, finally get some semblance of rest. True rest, a healing of the heart, and not the days he’d spent in bed 5 years prior. 

“Hey, earth to Thor.” 

Bruce’s shoulder brushed against his, a small smile lingering on the scientists face but not without an undertone of worry. 

“You feeling alright?”

“More than alright.”

Thor sidled up to Bruce’s side, bringing his arms out of the warmth of the water if only for a moment, just so he could wrap them around Bruce’s arm and pull himself closer into the comforting hold that had been waiting for him since they’d arrived. 

“Just thinking, is all.”

“Oh.” Bruce nodded, leaning down somewhat to try and grant their conversation at least a little privacy. 

Which was a tad redundant when you had the All-Seer sitting opposite you, knowing that the cucumbers placed over his golden eyes weren’t going to do anything from stopping him from seeing you.

But it was a kind gesture. Everything Bruce did was kind, a fact which never failed to drive Thor crazy in the best kind of way. Somehow, even with all of his strength, all of his experience, it hadn’t been enough to turn him cynical and cold. He still looked at every new scientific wonder with the same small smile and wide-eyed expression, still hummed songs as he moved around the labs, large fingers poking at oversized buttons. 

Still loved Thor, unfailingly and unflinchingly. Somehow, through all of this, that had remained a constant. 

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. Without you, all of this…” He gestured outward, across the spring, across the world.   
“None of this would be here if you hadn’t done what you did. I am forever indebted to you.”

“No.”

Thor’s brow furrowed, the water churning slightly as he moved himself a little further upright.   
“No?”

“Thor, you don’t owe me anything. Not for this.” 

Bruce turned in the water, moving his good arm out of Thor’s hold - for a moment, only.   
It soon returned, winding around Thor’s shoulders, bringing the Demigod somehow infinitely closer, until he could see the faint glow of green that was speckled through Bruce’s eyes. 

“This is just what heroes do, right? That’s what we both do. We help people, whenever we can. No matter the cost.”   
He shook his head slightly, scattering droplets of water about him.   
“Don’t thank me for something I know you would’ve done for me. For anyone.”

Thor hummed softly, resting his head against Bruce’s shoulder, allowing his eyes to shut - the gentle and steady heartbeat under his hand becoming that much more firmer.   
“Just take the compliment, Banner. You did something amazing.” 

Bruce ducked his head, pressing his nose into the smooth gold of Thor’s hair, trying to hide the dark green blush that was creeping its way up his neck.  
“Stop it.”

“No. You deserve to be told how extraordinary you are every hour of every day. Even if I have to bifrost into the lab to do it myself.”

“You’re the worst.” Bruce chuckled, but clutched at Thor that little bit tighter. 

“I love you.”

Thor grinned, resettling himself into Bruce’s lap, and firmly ignoring Brunhilde’s groans of protest as he leant in to place a gentle kiss onto the scientists face. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
